Computer files can be carried from one computer to another using floppy disks or diskettes. Data files stored on a floppy disk or diskette may require a password for access, or may use encryption to secure the data within the file. Confidential documents can be delivered over a network by adding safety seals and impressions. However, the confidential data is at risk due to breaking of the passwords, encryption codes, safety seals and impressions, thereby resulting in unsecure transfer of the information.
More recently, files are often transported by portable devices such as Universal-Serial-Bus (USB) key drives, memory cards, and music players such as Apple Computer's iPod and other MP3 devices. However, security of files on such devices is problematic. Illegal copies of copyrighted files are easy to make and distribute to potentially millions of other users.
The parent application, U.S. Ser. No. 09/478,720, disclosed an electronic data storage medium that had fingerprint verification capability. FIG. 1 is a schematic circuit block diagram illustrating an electronic data storage medium disclosed in the parent application.
The electronic data storage medium with fingerprint verification capability can be accessed by external computer 9 using input/output interface circuit 5, which may use a Personal-Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA), RS-232, or similar interface. The electronic data storage medium can be located inside or outside of the external computer.
The electronic data storage medium is packaged in card body 1, and includes processing unit 2, memory device 3, fingerprint sensor 4, input/output interface circuit 5, display unit 6, power source 7, and function key set 8.
Memory device 3 can be a flash memory device that stores data files. Fingerprint sensor 4 scans a fingerprint of a user to generate fingerprint scan data. Processing unit 2 connects to other components and can operate in various modes, such as a programming mode, a data retrieving mode, and a data-resetting mode. Power source 7 supplies electrical power to processing unit 2. Function key set 8 allows the user to input a password that is verified by processing unit 2. Display unit 6 shows the operating status of the electronic data storage medium.
The electronic data storage medium packaged in card body 1 includes processing unit 2, memory device 3, and input/output interface circuit 5. While useful, various additions can increase the usefulness of the device. For example, audio playback can be supported. When coupled with fingerprint sensor 4, the audio playback can have added security features.
Memory device 3 may be a solid-state flash memory rather than a rotational hard drive. Using flash memory provides lighter weight, lower power, and more rigidity than the rotational hard drive. Data files such as audio, video, and text may need security. Also, alternative features such as audio/video capability may replace the fingerprint verification feature on some alternatives of the device.
What is desired is an electronic data storage device with audio features. An audio device that provides security and digital rights management (DRM) is desirable.